


Wandering Hands

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom!Michael, King!Michael, M/M, Smut, manservant!gavin, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn't know how to keep his fucking hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So rwby-no-shana on tumblr won third place in my fic giveaway and asked for dom!michael and suggested king!michael so i did this sorry if its not great and if there's any errors (it's unbeta'ed)

Michael’s manservant was meant to bathe him and help him into his armor before practices or battles, among other things. The issue with this was _Gavin_ was his manservant and that boy did not know how to keep his hands to himself. During his baths, Gavin would put his hand way too far up his leg or too low on his back and while he put on the royal’s armor, he would do much of the same. Sometimes Michael didn’t mind these touches and other times he wanted to break his arm for it.

Today was a time when the short-tempered king was on the verge of cracking each of Gavin’s fingers in half. Every time they were in the mere vicinity of each other, Gavin would try to touch him especially when he knew others were around and he could make a fool out of Michael. This lasted through most of the day and by the end of it, Michael was beyond frustrated, in more ways than one, and dragged Gavin to his chambers.

He pushed Gavin onto the bed with one hand and walked over to lock the door before returning to the side of the bed. He removed his pants and overcoat and as he worked on the buttons of his dress shirt, he heard a soft chuckle, “Someone’s eager.”

He growled, low in his throat and ripped the last button off his shirt, twisting his arms to get out of it. “Fuck you, dickmunch.”

“That’s the idea.”

Another growl ripped out of his throat and he pulled the younger man by the shirt to him to roughly kiss him, just so he would _shut up_. He pulled back after a few moments and tore off the article he still held in his hand, tossing it to the floor. He easily unbuttoned Gavin’s mud-stained shorts and pulled them off and away.

Michael climbed onto the bed and pushed Gavin into a laying position, straddling his waist. He grinned down at him and ran his hands along the taller man’s torso, his fingers threading through his chest hair, “You fuck with me all goddamn day and now it’s time for a little payback.”

He ground down into Gavin’s crotch and he let out a small noise of surprised pleasure, Michael immediately covering his mouth. “Shut up, you idiot. Do you want to get caught?” A smirk spread over his features and he reached under Gavin’s boxers to take his growing erection into his hand, stroking him at a pace just slow enough to set Gavin on edge. He pulled the boxers off slowly with his other hand and once they were around his knees, he shuffled himself to get them off the rest of the way.

Michael’s movement along with the stroke of his hand caused a moan to escape Gavin’s mouth. The king shook his head, “You wouldn’t even care if we got caught, would you? You want everyone to know I’m fucking you. Don’t you, you fucking slut?”

A weak whine exited Gavin’s mouth and Michael sped up his hands slightly as he pulled at his own boxers. A grin spread across the the dark haired man’s features as a few more moans tumbled from Gavin’s lips. He uncurled his fingers from his cock and the taller man whined again at the loss of contact. Michael brought his hand to his manservant’s mouth. “Get them wet for me.”

Gavin opened his mouth and weaved his tongue around each of the royal’s fingers so when Michael pulled them back, saliva dripped from them. The king took his dry hand and ran it through his sandy hair, “Good boy.”

He lowered his hand under himself and Gavin opened his legs a bit more as two of Michael’s fingers entered him. He moved his fingers around, curling them open and closed and he grinned at the sound of Gavin’s stuttered, raspy breaths and his murmurs of his name over and over. He didn’t waste time adding a third and final finger and spread them out inside of Gavin who pressed down into the fingers, making small noises of pleasure.

Michael curled his fingers one last time then pulled them out. He leaned down to kiss Gavin’s inner thighs, in all the places he knew would make him squirm. It was only a moment before he felt Gavin shift around and whined. “Ah, Michael, p-please.”

He lifted his eyes to meet the Brit’s, “Please, what?”

“Michael…” He drug out another whine.

“I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg to the fucking high heavens for it. Maybe we’ll get an audience, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I want you to fuck me, Michael. Please, I want your cock inside of me. I want to walk crooked for a bloody week.”

Michael leaned up and grabbed the brunet’s hips with freckled hands, lining himself up to sink into Gavin. He began a slow pace, thrusting in and out and kept the movements small to aggravate Gavin. It worked wonderfully when the taller man writhed under him, bucking his hips up. “Michael, I already begged. Please, please just-” He cut himself off with a hitch of breath as Michael picked up his pace and easily slammed right into his prostate.

A moan escaped his lips, much louder than Gavin had intended, and Michael smirked, “Someone’s eager.”

“R-Rude.” He pouted for a moment until Michael leant down and kissed him, mumbling to “stop being a baby” against his lips then propped himself back up with his arms.

He started up a fairly even pace, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Gavin a few other times until the Brit began grabbing at the sheets. The king knew that this meant that he was on the tipping point so he wrapped a hand around his dick again and stroked him, rushed and sloppy from his lust. Gavin didn’t last much longer than that, moaning out Michael’s name as white spurted onto his pale hand and onto his own tanned abdomen.

Michael followed quickly after him, jerkily thrusting and gripping Gavin’s hips again to steady himself. He filled Gavin with a grunt and paused to uncurl his fingers from his hips before pulling out and rolling off of him.

“I think I should bother you as much as I can.”

The king rolled his eyes at the comment and lazily dropped his hand on top of Gavin’s face, “Shut up. No. That was not the point of this, you fucking moron.”

Gavin pulled the fingers from his face and interlocked them with his own, “Eh, well, I’m gonna annoy you anyway.”

Michael turned slightly to face him and shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever you get to clean the horse stables out tomorrow.”

Gavin untangled the fingers and put a hand to his chest with a ridiculous amount of dramatic flair, “But Michael!”

 


End file.
